mumbleetcfandomcom-20200213-history
77p egg
77p egg (real name Steventy Steven Pegg) is a fucking shit alias and aesthetic shared by the members of huge umbrella and whoever else contributes i guess. it is a crudely drawn creature thing that kinda represents a fox whatever but who knows really. it has a dick because apparently dicks are funny but its not male and identifies as a thing. it has a fox tail and thats about its only feature that relates to anything else what a furry piece of trash it makes shitcore and parody music, often less than 20 seconds per track and with poor production quality, most commonly playing a short piece of music or a sample, followed abruptly by extremely fast distorted kick drums for a few seconds Character sheet Videogame 77p egg is the protagonist in the upcoming first-person shooter game 77p egg: Eggwife. The game takes place shortly after the events of the 77p shitcom: season 1, effectively acting as season 2. You play as egg, trying to find a new wife while battling a strange invasion of sentient sewage. "History" the single "eggeggegg cegg egg egegegegegeg egg fry you egg" is the first appearance of 77p egg - the song was recorded during a huge umbrella gathering at General Mumble's house, while JackTHerbert was in the bathroom, pissing. Originally intended to appear on a Huge Umbrella release, sc.Dave! took advantage of being logged into the Mumble Etc. Bandcamp, and hastily uploaded the track and drew the artwork in MS Paint before anything could be done. The album title was originally "cuntcuntcunt ccunt cunt cuncuncucucuncucu cunt fuck you cunt", but this was changed for reasons that probably don't need to be explained. It was decided that the song remain on the Mumble Etc. page because it's "funny". However, since then, all releases as "77p egg" have appeared on the 77p egg Bandcamp page, with the intention of filling the bandcamp page with as many albums as possible. most of those last two paragrapsh were taken from another wiki page because i can't be fucked to write it again Discography (which is really hard to keep up to date) Albums * egg protest fried FRIED urinary tract infection fuck off (2014) * 77p eggnog (2014) * piss on my chest and dick (2015) * eggsorcism (2015) * fuck my dad but wait its not tuesday yet (2015) * egg my cock (2015) * 4th of may be with U (2015) * 77 (2015) * even my dick has a bigger dick than me (2015) * 122 Exciting Ways To Spend Your Leap Second! (2015) * stabbed with a poo (2015) * 77p shitcom: season 1 (2015) * 7.minute 7p egg (2015) * 100% waterproof sex dildo horse dildo, big black cock for women ,realistic dildo With Suction Cup (2015) * (1)77(b)p(m) egg - population density of 5 children (2015) * sjuttiosju p ägg (2015) * New year (2016) * esnbtit7nbetesyrutiylut8fclugchjn bk_data (2016) * 77P01: i made some ppl pretend to be me so i could make a new album without actually doing anything (2016) * fuck i can't think of a title; what do i look like, awake? (2016) * Back to the Old school (2016) * underegg (2016) * yeaster yeggs (2016) * egg my cock 2: i've given birth (2016) * cinco de minge (2016) * 2222222222222222222222 (2016) * THE BEST OF BASS (2016) * e (2016) * I GOT A BLOWJOB FROM A SHARK AND NOW THERE'S TEETH STUCK IN MY COCK + DUR split EP (2016) * vaEP (2016) * PSHEFFIE 1.0 (2016) * happy eggday to me (hatchday) (2016) * fish pie (2016) * I am the president (9/11/16) (2016) * fish pie 2 (2016) * my debut album (2016) * C (2016) * H (2016) * R (2016) * I (2016) * S (2016) * P (2016) * happy new fuck off (2017) * Coocksies Baked On 420 degrees celciButt (2017) * turn the bass up (2017) * yeaster 2017-7 (2017) * #forcekin (2017) * haven't made an album in a while (2017) * Pissing on the floor, The Fox paws off to Johnny Cash while starting a pissing contest (2017) * i took some steroids in Ibiza and now im bland (2017) * 77 enGLANDS (2017) * chicken pie IIV (2017) * world egg day (2017) * OVARYWARTS (2017) * HANG YOUR EGGS UP FOR HA77OWEEN (2017) * LATE CHRISTMAS (2017) Compilations * The best of 77p egg 2015 (2016) Singles * eggeggegg cegg egg egegegegegeg egg fry you egg (2014) * got a band camp now (2014) * a nice album name that dave can reference (2015) * FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (2015) * thanks (2015) * an april fools gift for a little girl (2016) * Cooo G8la (2016) * edleeeeedleeeeeedodooooooo (2016) * Egger in the EGGDIS (2016) * His is small winky (2016) * 1 Second of Love (2017) Mixes * Mashup Vol.2 - Loud Ass Baked Eggz ft. Scrotie (2015) Remix albums * population density of five children - THE REMIXES (2015) * 1 Second of Love (The Club Mixes) (2017) * 1 Second of Love (The Melbourne Bounce Remix) (2017) * 1 Second of Love (The Vaporwave Remixes) (2017) * 1 Second of Love (The Neo Classical Jazz Remixes) (2017) * 1 Second of Love (Aphex Twin Remix Suite) (2017) Videogames * 77p egg: Eggwife (release date TBA) External links Youtube Bandcamp Twitter Category:Mistakes Category:Aliases